


So full

by MonsterLover2018



Category: Original Work
Genre: Ball Gag, Cream Pie, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 13:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterLover2018/pseuds/MonsterLover2018





	So full

After a long day at work you were always excited to see her. You had filled your work bag with parts no one would notice missing. Hearts, livers, lungs. Anything that would keep her full. It would always be good to be working in the mortuary in a funeral home. By the time you were done the body was empty but no one would ever know. “Babe, I’m home~” You call out, taking out the plastic bags from the duffel and moving them to the freezer. You can hear her come downstairs, cursing a bit. “I smell something tasty.” You turn and notice her limping a bit. “Knee move again?” She sighs and sits down at the table. “It wont stop.” You take out the hunk of brain left from a closed casket auto accident. “Well, you’ll have a nice dinner and then we’ll fix your knee babe, its fine.” You say to her as you start to cook her dinner. It always smelled weird but you had gotten used to it. Used to the oddness of your relationship. Even though she had died tears ago, you had always came home to your wife. 

You finished both of your dinners, watching her as she eats. She was always pretty when she ate, it had been the first thing you noticed about her. The way her lips moved, the way she was now careful to chew on the right side of her mouth because her left cheek had worn away from sleeping on her side and the teeth had been exposed. It didn’t seem to matter to you how much she was falling apart, she always looked gorgeous. You distractedly eat your meal, watching her as she finishes her meal and wipes her face carefully so that she doesn’t pull away any more skin from her lips. You continue to watch before giving a small smile. “You’re beautiful, you know that?” You say taking her hand and she smiles, standing. “And you’re really distracted.” She chuckles and leads you upstairs. Both of your clothes are pulled away before you’re led to the bedroom by her tugging hand. She’s cold to the touch but she knows you don't mind too much. She crawls onto bed but you head to the dresser first. You pull out the long thing leather with the bright pink ball at the end. “Ready princess~” You smile as she opens her mouth wide. It was odd to see the light shine through her cheek at first, but you don't mind it any more. Lights up the glitter in the ball as you strap it around her mouth, the ball keeping her mouth wide open. “That's my pretty little girl.” You smile, kissing the ball. “Now lay back so daddy can fill you up like the naughty little thing you are.” 

She groans, laying back and bringing her arms up behind her head. She rolls her hips up and you tug the only thing left between you and her body away. It was so much easier after she died to get her ready. Her muffled moaning as you finger her, body stretching to fit each finger easily and she squirmed and whined. Your cock aches as you finally bring yourself over her, her cool legs pressing against your hips as you push in. “Fuck baby, open up for daddy.” You groan out, pushing into her. She lets out a muffled whine around the gag, drooling around it and the hole in her cheek. You thrust your hips hard and deep into her and each hit gives you a muffled moan or whine. You slam in hard and feel your cock twitch as you grab her hips and hold her tight to your body, each twitch of your cock making her whimper and whine. You pull back out, watch each pulse of her body leaking a little more out of your cum out of her, each drip of creamy white down her pale skin. “Such a good little girl.


End file.
